Ce désir imposant
by Miss.MinKi
Summary: OS - DongHae et Eunhyuk ressentent cette tension sexuelle entre eux depuis si longtemps... mais ayant trop peur de la réaction de l'autre, aucun ne se décide à bouger. Mais alors qu'ils se pratiquent à la danse, Eunhyuk décident de faire bouger les choses entre eux. EUNHAE SLASH, pas mal juste un lemon ! Vocabulaire que vous pourriez trouver vulgaire.


Attention, et vous êtes prévenu... il s'agit ici d'une relation HOMOSEXUEL. Homophobes... disparaissez !

Ce Oneshot est pas mal juste un lemon, ne soyez pas déçu qu'il n'y ait pas plus de développement dans leur relation ! ;)

Je vous laisse donc avec ce onshot sur le couple EunHae ! 3

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que nos deux danseurs pratiquaient leur nouvelle chorégraphie pour leur prochain comeback en duo. Cela faisait bientôt une heure que le chorégraphe les avaient laissés seuls pour pratiquer.

Donghae et Eunhyuk n'avaient pas à s'en faire, étant considérés comme des dancing machine dans Super Junior. Mais... C'était leur premier comeback à deux depuis un moment, alors Eunhyuk voulait que tout soit parfait. DongHae, de son côté, avait bien compris tous les mouvements depuis un moment, mais restait pour encourager son compagnon... et surtout... en profiter pour se rincer l'oeil. Quoi de plus sexy qu'un homme en sueur qui fait bouger tous ses muscles en dansant comme un dieu... se demandait Donghae qui devait faire attention pour ne pas baver partout.

«- Tu peux continuer... je vais faire une petite pause.» Annonça-t-il.

Il allât à l'avant, s'assit contre les miroirs et prit une longue gorgée d'eau, il en profita aussi pour s'en asperger un peu sur lui, ce qu'il faisait chaud dans cette salle ! Mais il ne remarqua pas son ami déglutir devant cette vision. Il enleva son chandail, prit une serviette et commença à éponger la sueur qui coulait dans son dos. Eunhyuk étant derrière, DongHae ne remarqua même pas que l'autre avait arrêté de danser et le regardait maintenant avec une pointe de désir dans les yeux. Il sourit... Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eut un moment seul avec son ami d'enfance.

Les deux savaient depuis longtemps qu'il existait une certaine tension sexuelle entre eux, mais aucun n'avait jamais eut le courage de faire le premier pas. Ils dormaient souvent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils prenaient parfois un bain ou une douche en même temps. Mais l'un comme l'autre avait peur de la réaction de l'autre. Mais Eunhyuk planifiait quelque chose... il était fatigué de cette tension silencieuse entre eux deux. Ce soir. Il allait faire le premier pas.

Un DongHae tout en sueur s'était affaler sur le sol, coucher, les yeux fermés, un petit sourire aux lèvres vu leurs exploits de la journée. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une ombre au dessus de lui. Il n'eut qu'une demi seconde avant de réaliser qu'Eunhyuk allait déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il leva un bras et accrocha la nuque de l'autre, l'approchant encore plus de lui. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent un premier baiser plus que passionné. C'est essoufflé que les deux se lâchèrent.

DongHae alla pour s'asseoir mais Eunhyuk le repoussa au sol.

«-Non... ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi faire.»

Il sourit et s'assit sur DongHae, embrassant de nouveau les lèvres de celui-ci, ses mains se baladant sur son torse. Il embrassa ensuite sa clavicule, descendant jusqu'au nombril de son ami, entrant sa langue et la ressortant, comme pour l'acte. DongHae, plus qu'excité essayait de se retenir de gémir. Il sentit alors des mains défaire sa boucle de ceinture.

«-Non... tu n'as pas à faire ça.

- Mais... je veux faire ça.» Termina EunHyuk en baissant le pantalon et le caleçon de ce dernier avant de fixer le membre bien dressé devant ses yeux. Il passa sa main dessus, faisait quelques allée-retour avant d'en lécher le bout. Il passa sa langue sur la longueur et le rentra aussi loin qu'il le put dans sa bouche.

DongHae était aux anges, cela ne pouvait vraiment pas se comparé à ce qu'il avait toujours fait avant. N'ayant rien pour s'accrocher après, il fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de HyukJae qui le suçait de plus en plus avidement. Il pensait déjà à se qu'il pourrait lui faire plus tard. Il sentait l'orgasme arriver, il essaya alors de repousser son ami, mais HyukJae s'accrocha aux fesses de se dernier, voulant goûter sa semence.

DongHae se libéra dans un grand râle de plaisir et fixa son regard sur Eunhyuk qui se léchait les lèvres d'une manière plus sensuelle que n'importe quelle actrice porno. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour redevenir dure, sous le rire de son compagnon.

«-À ton tour» Souffla DongHae avant de faire basculer EunHyuk sous lui.

Il lui retira son t-shirt mouillé, léchant ses abdos bien formés. Il prit un des mamelons entre ses dents et le fit tourner. Eunhyuk ne se retenait pas pour gémir, se qui excitait DongHae au plus au point. Il continua sa torture quelques temps avant de poursuivre sa descente vers le paradis. Il fit descendre le jogging d'Eunhyuk, heureux que celui-ci porte quelque chose de si facile à retirer et passa rapidement sa main sur la verge de celui-ci, le frictionnant rapidement et maintenant une forte pression. Il souleva les jambes de son ami et les accota sur ses épaules. Sa main continuait de le pomper alors qu'il descendit sa langue vers l'antre d'Eunhyuk. Ce dernier voulu l'arrêter quand il comprit ce qu'il allait faire, mais abandonna rapidement sous le plaisir qu'il en ressentait. DongHae écarta les fesses de l'autre et enfouit sa langue dans le trou, l'humidifiant pour ce qui allait arrivé plus tard. Il fit glisser une main sur le torse et enfonça deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de HyukJae, voulant que celui-ci les humidifient. Une fois fait, il ramena ses doigts et en enfonça un tout doucement dans l'antre du garçon qui se cambra sous l'intrusion. DongHae ramena sa bouche sur la verge de son ami, essayant de lui faire oublier la douleur alors qu'il rajoutait un deuxième doigt. Il continua comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Eunhyuk n'en puisse plus.

«-Ahh... ah ! Ah! DongHae... plus... j'en veux... plus... viens, s'il te plaît... je te veux... en moi.»

DongHae ne se fit pas prier et retira ses doigts alors qu'il approcha sa verge du trou dilater de son ami. Il passa sa main sur son pénis et l'accota contre l'entrée d'Eunhyuk, sans toute fois le pénétrer. Il décida alors de faire les choses autrement et demanda à Eunhyuk de se mettre à 4 pattes, pour pouvoir lui faciliter l'entré. Il s'installa entre les jambes de l'autre et frotta sa verge contre les fesses de l'autre, le titillant encore plus alors que le bassin d'Eunhyuk bougeait déjà, impatient de le sentir en lui. Il enfonça donc son bout dans le trou et Eunhyuk ne se retint pas pour gémir longuement.

«-Plus... plus» Chuchota Eunhyuk.

Donghae s'enfonça alors complètement en un coup dans son ami, le faisait cambrer de bonheur. Décidant de ne pas bouger, il resta immobile, attendant qu'Eunhyuk bouge de lui même ses hanches. Alors qu'il sentait l'excitation monter. DongHae empoigna les hanches de son ami et imposa un rythme très rapidement. Il empoigna la verge de l'autre et le pompa selon le même rythme.

Eunhyuk n'était même plus conscient sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il se redressa légèrement et tourna son visage vers l'autre, voulant l'embrasser, ce que DongHae ne se retint pas de faire avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

«-Je t'aime...»

Il n'en fallut pas plus à EunHyuk pour venir. DongHae donna quelques coups de hanches et de plus et vint à son tour dans son ami, embrassant son cou et ses épaules.

C'était sûrement la soirée la plus chaude qu'il avait vécu de sa vit, et sûrement pas la dernière se dit-il en s'écrasant au sol à côté de son ami d'enfance qu'il pouvait sûrement appeler son petit ami maintenant.

«-Je.. je t'aime aussi» Murmura Eunhyuk avant de cacher son visage sous le bras de l'autre, gêné. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de s'endormir contre le chaud parquet en bois de leur salle de pratique.

* * *

Et voilà les amis ! J'espère que vous avez aimé l'aventure de nos deux tourtereaux ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une suite à ce OS, mais je compte sûrement remettre ce couple sous le feu de l'action... Ce couple étant mon OTP préféré ! 3

N'oubliez pas de me donner vos commentaires !


End file.
